


Slow and Tender

by Stulot



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: M/M, bottom robert week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 01:46:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11281170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stulot/pseuds/Stulot
Summary: They're on the sofa, the fabric warm and soft, Aaron's shoulder digging into the armrest as he settles behind Robert's back.My 2nd little fic for bottom Robert week.





	Slow and Tender

They're on the sofa, the fabric warm and soft, Aaron's shoulder digging into the armrest as he settles behind Robert's back. The throw pillows have been dumped on the floor and Aaron can't help but feel just a little bit smug about it. He never did know what all of them were good for, but Robert had insisted they needed them. 

The village has gone to sleep and the Mill is quiet. Along with the odd car passing, only the low humming from the fridge breaks the evening peace. Liv is at Gabby's and they are taking full advantage, curled up together on the sofa watching a downloaded copy of Dunkirk.

The TV flickers with bright light, disrupting the dark that is draped around them. It's enough for Aaron to catch the concentration in Robert's eyes, see the outlines of his hand where it rests across his waist. 

On the coffee table there are four empty cans of beer and a finished bag of crisp, all that's left are crumbs and salty fingers. 

Robert suffocates a burp, only half succeeding. 

Aaron doesn't hold back his. 

”Classy,” Robert snorts, not taking his eyes away from the TV. 

”You started,” Aaron says, shutting him up with a quick peck on the cheek. He lingers there, breathes in Robert's smell, the remains of the morning's spray of cologne and a full day's work. It smells like home. Like comfort. 

Robert pulls Aaron's arm around him, got his wrist in a firm grip as he greedily licks the fat and salt from his fingers. There's a satisfied smack as he lets go of the last digit, a lick of his lips. 

Aaron smiles into his neck, wipes his hand against Robert's belly, squeezes a little tighter. He tries watching the film, it's good, it really is. It's just... Robert's better. They don't get this too often, always some drama going on around them, always something to fix. Never enough time to relax. 

The credits roll and the dramatic music almost gets Aaron's attention. Almost. Robert moves, shifts a little up on his elbow, has his hand down the pocket of his jeans. He sinks back again and the sofa dips under his weight. 

He reaches back, wordlessly hands Aaron a tiny bottle of lube, the same one Robert keeps surprising him with. It's almost empty. Enough left to coat his fingers as Robert pushes his pants down. 

Aaron's not hard, isn't even in that kind of mood, but it doesn't matter, he'll get there. For now, he concentrates on this, on Robert's quiet moans as his fingers make their way in, on planting soft kisses at the side of his neck. He likes this, taking care of him, making him weak. Robert turns his head back and his face is soft, so soft, mouth half open and waiting for Aaron's tongue. 

It's slow and lazy. Tender even, when Aaron eventually fucks him. His hand is clasped tight with Robert's against his chest. 

Outside, there's a distant sound of a couple laughing. Inside, the TV has turned to black and the fridge has calmed down. All that's heard is low noises of love


End file.
